Raise A Little Hell
by bellabeee
Summary: What would have happened if Ezra saw Aria and Jason kissing in episode 209 "Picture This"  Told from Ezra's point of view.  Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

My hands were shaking as I grabbed my phone. I flipped through my contacts trying to find her number. How could she do this to me? How could someone I love so much do this to me? Finally, I came across the name 'Jackie Molina' and pressed send. On top of everything else that had happened, I could kick myself for calling Jackie, but I felt like I needed to do something. I needed to feel something besides anger and jealousy. Damn it, the call went to her voice mail. Why was I even calling her? Did I want someone who would listen and hear me out? Did I want a distraction? Did I want sex? I tried to push the last question as far away from my mind as possible, when my phone started vibrating. I looked at the screen and the caller ID said "Jackie Molina" I debated with myself for a few moments whether to pick up the call or not. I gave in.

"Hello?" she questioned.

"Uhm...Jackie...Hi"

"Hey Z!" I cringed at the nickname, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to call and see what you were up to."

"How sweet of you! I'm good, how are you?"

"I'm, uhm, fine." Far from it actually, she could probably tell I was lying. "I was wondering if you would want to go out and get coffee or something, like...now."

"Of course! I am always up for hanging out with you." I kicked myself for asking her and for her saying yes, how could I be doing this? I usually wasn't the revengeful type, but maybe it was time for me to start.

"Great Jackie. How about we go to the little place we always used to hang out during college, across the street from that one bar?"

"Perfect, how about I meet you in about a half hour?"

"Yeah, uhm, that sounds great."

"Hey...you alright? You sound a little off."

"Yeah, I'm great. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, if you say so. Bye!"

"Bye Jackie"

Shit. What had I just done? I saw them last night and after a sleepless night I was making plans to go out with my ex-fiancé.

* * *

><p>I went to the coffee shop and saw Jackie sitting at one of the outside tables. She got up and teetered towards me on beige high heels that matched her dress. She looks far too dressy for the occasion, or maybe I was just far too depressed for the occasion. She hugged me and I felt nothing, this was a mistake. We went back to the table and ordered our drinks, she got a caramel skinny latte with no whipped cream, something that Aria would have never gotten. She would have gotten black coffee or a chai tea. Maybe that's why I liked Aria, she was the polar opposite of Jackie.<p>

"So how do you like your new job at Hollis so far? It's so funny we work at the same school and I hardly ever see you, and when I do we never talk!"

"I really like it," I said, I could even tell that I sounded distracted. "Sorry about the not talking thing, you know how busy it can get."

"And you're always with Professor Montgomery's daughter. It's so cute that she clings to you the way she does. I think she might have a little bit of a crush on you!" Jackie teased.

"No." I said flatly.

"Sure seems like it."

"She was just a student of mine."

"Doesn't mean she can't have a crush on you!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Jackie, please."

"Jeeze, Ezra. Touchy touchy today."

"I'm just tired I guess, hence the need for coffee."

"Maybe...you didn't have feelings for this girl did you?"

"No, she was just a student whom I became close with." I was lying through my teeth. I spotted two college student going into the bar, the bar where I met Aria, the bar that Jackie and I spent countless nights at. "Remember when we used to go there?"

"How could I forget? They used to have college discount night every Wednesday! And we would always stay over your place afterwards..." She slowed down at the end of the sentence; she could tell she was close to crossing a line. However, I wasn't going to censor things like this now, I wasn't attached to anyone.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "We thought those times would never end."

"They were fun though," Jackie said with a smirk. She grabbed my hand from across the table, I started to flinch away, but what was it going to hurt?

"Yeah," I said, once again distracted. Jackie's hands were so cold; Aria's were always warm and inviting.

"Remember when we would go and make out in the bathroom? We were so bad back then, Z!" I felt like I was going to throw up all of a sudden. I pulled my hands away. The look on Jackie's face showed that she knew she crossed the line. How far had I pushed that out of my mind? "I'm sorry for bringing that up. I should have known."

"No, Jackie it's okay." I put my hands on top of hers again. What the hell was I doing? More than a few awkward moments passed.

"So...uhm...are you seeing anyone now? Sorry to ask, but I don't want to get any ideas if there aren't any possibilities."

I wish I had more time to ponder how I was going to answer this question, I should have thought of a response in advance. "Well, not technically. I freshly out of something."

Jackie smiled, "You always were the romantic, Ezra. That is the thing I loved most about you," I cringed at the word loved, "Whoever they were must have been lucky."

"Mmmhmmm" I nodded, not wanting to answer anymore questions.

"Oh look!" She looked up, "There's Professor Montgomery's daughter! What's her name again" She was waving at Aria who was making her way over to the table.

"Aria," I mumbled as I looked down at the table. How did I get myself in this situation?

"Aria! Hi!"

"Uhm...Hi...Jackie? Right?" She knew damn well what her name was.

"Yep! Jackie!"

"Well I have to go get some things for my family." She said, clearly in a hurry to abandon us. She looked sad, upset, sorry, and embarrassed all at once.

"Ezra! Aren't you going to say hi to your favorite student?"

"Hi Aria," I said without making eye contact.

"Alright, well like I said I have to go get some things. It was, uhm, nice seeing you both." Aria walked into the shop.

"She so totally has a crush on you! She was trying so hard to avoid saying hi, that is so ridiculously cute!"

I knew I had to go talk to Aria, I couldn't leave things like this.

"Jackie, I need to use the restroom, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>Hope you are liking the story so far! I LOVE writing from Ezra's point of view!<p>

If you are reading this please review and let me know what you think, it would mean the world to me!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria," I ran into the shop after her, "Aria!" She turned around and met my eyes from her spot in line. Then she turned around, ignoring me. "Come on," I pleaded.

"Not here, Ezra."

"What?"

"If you want to talk that's fine, but I'm not going to make a scene here."

"You weren't afraid to make a scene last night with your tongue down Jason's throat." I was almost screaming, I was completely furious.

"Not here, Ezra." I noticed that a few people were staring from nearby seats.

I turned to them, "Mind your own business."

"Come on, Ezra. I could see you being upset with me, but really...you're here with Jackie? How do you think I feel right now? How do you think I'm taking this?"

"Well according to what I saw last night, you don't care what happens to us. A relationship is a two way street, Aria. I'm not going to be the only one fighting to keep us together."

"So Jackie is your way of keeping us together?"

"And Jason's yours?"

"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him back. I told him I was seeing someone."

"That's not what I saw."

"Listen, Ezra. He. Kissed. Me."

"I know he did, but from what I saw you weren't fighting to get away."

"Jesus Christ. What do you want me to say now?"

"I don't know, Aria."

"And really? Going straight to Jackie? You told me you were over her!"

"I was Aria...I am."

"Holding hands is your way of being over someone?"

I was speechless for a moment; I was already in a deep enough hole. Where should I go next? Where could I go next?

"Please hear me out," I could see tears welling up in her eyes. This wasn't just a normal fight that was easily fixable; this was going to take time.

"Ezra, not now. Calm down and we will talk later." And with that, she walked out of the shop. She walked out on me. I slowly started my way back out.

"Jeeze Ezra! That was a long time just to use the bathroom."

It took everything in me not to take my anger out on Jackie. "There was a line."

"For the men's room? Wow!"

"Yeah...a little one. And I caught up to Aria for a moment."

"Ahhh," she nodded. "I'm telling you, the girl has the hots for you."

"Jackie, drop it already." I snapped.

"I'm just playing with you, you know that."

"Sorry, I'm just not completely with it today."

"I can tell. What's got you down?"

I looked at her and then I looked down into my lap trying to figure out if I wanted to tell her the truth. Of course I couldn't, was I kidding myself.

"Unless, you don't want to talk about it. I'm fine with that too." She soothed.

"Thanks."

"I'm always here for you, Ezra. We have quite a history together and nothing can erase that."

I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"Thanks for meeting up with me, Jackie. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime! Hey! You want to go out with us tomorrow night? A few people from work are going out and I'm sure they would love for you to join, and I'd love for you to join."

"Yeah, sure. I'll come." What the hell was I thinking? What did I just commit to? Could I dig this Aria hole any deeper?

"Oh that's great! I can't wait to see you again!"

"Mmhmm." I replied.

"I text you more details later." She hugged me, "Try to cheer up, hun." Ugh, she just called me hun, why was I playing along with this? I could not use Jackie as rebound if Aria is done with me. Aria was rebound from Jackie. How do I get myself into these things? "I missed you, Ezra." She kissed me on the cheek and then quickly on the lips. I felt like I was going to throw up again, but I played along. I felt like I had no control over what was happening to me. "You know we could get back together."

"What?" I was shocked at what just came out of her mouth.

"We're older and wiser and I think you've actually gotten hotter, hard to believe. We could have a chance, we're not two college kids anymore."

I looked at her, confused and shocked.

"Just something to think about." And with that, she walked away. I was left there standing. How could this all be happening. Something that was going so perfectly had dramatically changed ways in the last 24 hours. How could I be doing this to Aria? How could she be doing this to me? Why was I letting myself play along for Jackie? For all I know I am leading her on. Is that what I want? For a few moments I pushed all of the questions out of my head and I drove back to the apartment. I unlocked and opened the door to 3B where memories of both Jackie and Aria reside. I felt my eyes start to get heavy with tears and heavy with sleep. I turned my iPod on and put on some classical orchestral music that I didn't have any memories attached to. No Aria. No Jackie. Within minutes, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it so far! I promise it's going to get better (I love happy endings!)<p>

If you're reading this please review! It would mean the world to me! It helps me to become a better writer and it is super motivating!


	3. Chapter 3

Crap. How long have I been sleeping? I looked over at the clock, 7:30. Really? I had slept over 12 hours? Totally unlike me, but I didn't even know who I was lately. I checked my phone, 2 missed calls and a text. I was desperately hoping they were from Aria, but I should have figured they would be from Jackie. Even though I slept for so long, I still felt like crap, and I was in definite need of a shower. I headed over to the kitchen and started to make myself coffee, something else I really needed.

I couldn't believe I had said yes to Jackie. Maybe I needed something like this to get my mind off of Aria. Maybe tonight would be good for me. Maybe Jackie would be good for me. I could have gotten whiplash for how quickly I was changing my mind.

I had to call her; I had to talk to her.

I dialed Aria's number, which I knew by heart. The phone started to ring. After seven or eight rings, it went straight to voice mail. Was she avoiding me? Or maybe she was just busy. No, she wasn't busy, it was not even 8 am yet.

I tried again. The phone rang once, twice, three times. On the fourth ring, Aria picked up.

"Ezra?" She said in a drowsy voice.

"Hi...sorry I woke you up."

"You didn't, I just haven't gotten out of bed yet." Thinking about Aria in bed drove me insane.

"Aria, we need to talk."

"Figured that's why you were calling."

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm not going to listen to these apologies over the phone." She interrupted me

"Well I tried to talk to you yesterday..."

"Ezra, I was in line at a coffee shop. You really thought we were going to have a nice little chat about infidelity with an audience of everyone else who was in the room."

"Well I knew you weren't going to be the one to do anything about it."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who kissed Jason. You were the one who cheated first. I'm sure you weren't planning to confront me about it."

"So that made it okay for you to go and call Jackie?"

"She was the only person I had at the moment, I was in a low place."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Jesus Christ, Aria. I saw you practically eating each other's faces off."

"He. Made. The. Move. On. Me."

"Sure he did."

"He did! I pulled away as soon as I could. I was trying to avoid him."

I didn't know whether to believe her or not. "What do you want me to do or say now, Aria?"

"I don't know. You know, I'm just as upset about this because you went behind my back and hung out with that bitch." I could hear her voice starting to break, she was crying, or trying not to. I started to feel guilty—very guilty.

"But you were with him first!"

"That's besides the point! Jason came to me, but you...you went to her."

"Aria..." I said, trying to be more tender, she was hurt, but I was too.

"I'm done with this right now, Ezra."

"So what, you're done with me right now?"

"Stop. Calm down, and maybe we'll talk later."

"Fine."

And with that, she hung up. Without a 'goodbye' or anything. She was obviously hurt, but so was I. Didn't she realize that? Neither of us had apologized yet, which killed me. Didn't she care what happened? Didn't we care what happened?

* * *

><p>Sorry for how short this one is.<p>

A longer chapter is to come!

If you are reading this, please review! It means so much to me!


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't wait for 2nite!" The screen of my phone read. This was the sixth time that Jackie had texted me today since 7 am. She is far too much of a morning person for my liking. I finally decided to text her back after fighting the urge not to.

"Yeah, me too" I typed back.

It was around two and I figured I better get out of bed. I pulled on a pair of flannel pants and made my way over to the kitchen. I poured myself a cold cup of black coffee that I made yesterday. I didn't care that it tasted horrible; I just needed something in my system.

My phone went off again, another text. What the hell else did Jackie need to say? I checked the message, and it was from Aria.

"Don't be mad, I'm meeting up with Jason later to talk."

I resisted the urge to throw my phone across the room. Why would she need to talk to him? Why would she tell me that she was going to talk to him? To rub it in my face?

"What? Why? Is this a good or bad thing for us?" I texted back.

Within minutes she responded back to me.

"We'll talk later."

Bull shit we will talk later. I turned my phone off and set it on the table. I didn't feel so bad about agreeing to go with Jackie later tonight. After all, it's not like we would be going alone. If I needed an excuse, which I didn't, I could just say that it was a Hollis thing. It was more than that though, tonight was my rebellion. If Aria wants to go talk to Jason, nothings going to stop me from going to talk to Jackie.

* * *

><p>After quite a few America's Next Top Model reruns, it was six, and I figured time to get ready. I hopped in the shower, of course I thought about Aria the whole time, but I tried my hardest to push her out of my mind—for now. I finished getting ready and I drove to Jackie's place. We were going to a swanky little restaurant that was a few blocks from her apartment, so we opted to walk. Jackie and I lived close, so I probably could have walked to her place, but I needed to be able to get away if I needed to. I held my breath as I rang the doorbell. Within seconds, she opened the door.<p>

"Ezra! Hey!" She hugged me.

"Hi Jackie."

She pulled away, grabbed my arms and looked me up and down, "Damn! You look great!"

"Uhm...thanks Jackie, you look nice too." She was wearing a short dark blue dress and a beige jacket. She did look nice, but I preferred Aria still.

"I try," she giggled.

"So, where are the others? I looked in and saw that no one else was there.

"Well, they all canceled." She said, trying to sound convincing, I knew she was lying. I was the only one ever invited.

"Okay, well, do you want to get going?"

"Sure! Our reservations are for 7:30, so we will be right on time."

So we made our way to the restaurant. We made small talk on the way there, but I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. Of course I was thinking about Aria. Even after what she has done, I still wanted her.

When we got to the restaurant, we ordered appetizers and drinks. Jackie got a sex on the beach and I got scotch. Typical for the both of us. When I was with Jackie, it felt so routine, in a bad way. There was no spontaneity. It never felt that way with Aria. With Aria, things felt daring and new. Maybe it was because our relationship was so taboo, but either or, it was hot.

A dinner and a few drinks later, Jackie leaned across the table.

"Lets go to the Hollis bar!"

"What?" We were far to dressed up, and the place was probably brimming with underage college students with fake ids. Not exactly Jackie's scene.

"Come on! It will be fun!" She was probably right, it would be fun. On top of that my ability to think out decisions carefully.

We walked a block or two away from the restaurant. Jackie danced and twirled half the way there, she always turned into a bit of a diva when she had been drinking.

When we got there we sat down at the bar, the same bar that I met Aria at. That thought made me feel queasy, but that also could have been from the scotch.

"Give us two shots of something! Something strong!" Jackie yelled over the crowd.

"Jackie, don't you think we've been drinking enough?" I said to her.

"Come on, Ezra! Like old times!"

The bartended brought back the drinks and we tipped them back. It tasted like straight rubbing alcohol. We both made faces from the horrible taste and laughed at how ridiculous we probably looked.

"Don't you ever miss this Ezra, don't you ever miss me?"

"I do, Jackie. But college is over, we're over."

"We don't have to be."

"Jackie..."

"Don't say anything, Ezra. Let's not think about that tonight. Just for tonight, please?"

I nodded back.

"One more and we're done," she said to me, then hollered at the bartender, "Two of the same things we had before!"

We tipped back the second round of shots, this time they didn't taste nearly as bad.

"Ezra," Jackie whispered into my ear, "come with me." She grabbed my arm and pulled me off my chair and across the place. I knew exactly where we were going. Why didn't I stop her?

We arrived in the small, dark hallway and she opened up the unisex bathroom door, the only bathroom that was in the place, the bathroom that held so many college memories with her, and the bathroom where I first fell in love with Aria.

I stepped in first and she grabbed my shoulders and whispered in my ear.

"What?" I turned back, it was hard to hear over the noise.

"Are we going to lock the door?" This was something we did in college, depending on how daring and drunk we were we would decide whether we should lock the door.

"Yes" I said back.

"You smell like scotch." She said back to me.

And like that, we started kissing. Hands were clumsily grabbing each other. Our tongues were pushing in to one another's mouths. I pushed her up against the wall and it sent me back a few years ago. It didn't feel any different; it was like we just picked up where we left off. Then I started to feel it. Guilt. Had Aria and I broken up? Was she over me? Did she really not want to kiss Jason? Maybe she went back to talk to him to tell him that she was madly in love—with me. This was how I reacted to this.

I pulled away.

"Jackie..."

* * *

><p>Did I piss everyone off? I'm sure I did :)<p>

Don't worry, it will get better! I am the biggest Ezria shipper out there, so don't you worry!

Please review, it would mean the world to me!


	5. Chapter 5

She planted another kiss on my lips.

"Jackie, stop." I said in almost a whisper.

"Ezra," she whined as she placed her hand on the back of my head.

I pulled away, "I can't do this anymore." I stepped away from her and started straightening my clothes out.

"Can't do what anymore? All we're doing is kissing, there's nothing else going on." She looked me in the eyes and wrapped her arms around me, "a little kissing never hurt anyone. It's painless."

I pushed away again, "It's hurting me Jackie, and I can't do this."

"What's going on? Do you need another drink?"

I raised my voice, "What don't you understand? I don't want this right now, I don't want this ever."

She looked a little bit afraid of me, "Why?" she said in a whisper. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Jackie, I didn't come here tonight to do this."

"I'm sorry, Ezra. I just thought we could pick up where we left off."

"We are completely different people than we were then, we've changed. I've changed."

"Ezra..."

I walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I walked straight out of the bar and started walking to Jackie's place to pick up my car. About half way there I heard her heels clicking running after me.

"Ezra! Stop!"

I turned around, "What Jackie? Haven't I said enough?"

"No. Tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing is going on."

"Bull Shit...come on. I know you better than that."

"Maybe you don't."

I didn't know where to go from here. Should I trust Jackie and tell her? Should I just leave it at this and just leave? As much as I didn't want to even be around Jackie tonight, I didn't want to lose her. She has been a huge part of my life and I didn't want to burn that bridge. Should I just tell her about Aria? That would be ridiculous, but from here, I felt like it was my only option.

I took a deep breath.

"What?" Jackie said. Now she just looked pissed, not sad and pleading anymore.

"Jackie, there's someone."

She nodded, "Should have figured."

"No, it was wrong of me to agree to all this and what happened in the bathroom. Jackie, I..."

"We both know how you get with a few shots in you." She interrupted and playfully punched my shoulder.

"I just shouldn't have even called you."

"Oh..." she said, "so, that's where this started?"

"Yeah. I was upset."

"So are you two over or what?"

"That's the thing. I think, but I'm not sure, but I know I'm not over her."

"So I was revenge?"

I paused, "You know, I'm not sure."

"Kind of random, Ezra, but isn't it funny how fast people slip out of drunk love mentality whenever something serious is brought to the table? We sure sobered up quickly."

I laughed, "Can you believe we left the door unlocked?"

"As I said before, we know what happens when you get a little tipsy..."

"I would say more than a little."

She looked me in the eyes, "Are you sure you don't want this, Ezra? I don't want us to lose something."

"Jackie, there's nothing here anymore. We might be in love with the idea of reliving our college nights, but the truth is, they're gone forever. You were the one who ended us, remember?"

"I do, but that doesn't mean..."

"Yes it does." I interrupted, "I'm sorry, Jackie."

"It's okay. Can we at least do friends though? I miss you."

"Of course."

"So who is this girl? I bet she's pretty amazing."

I sighed and laughed a small laugh to myself, "Oh, Jackie. You have no idea."

"Are you like, in love with her?" she said, looking at me with hope and happiness in her eyes. She was always so intrigued by the idea of love and romance.

I nodded and I started to get the slightest bit teary, "I am." Was this why all of this had happened? I was never a jealous or revengeful person, but I just loved Aria so much that I took things to drastic measures. I smiled.

"I can tell. She seems like someone really special."

"She is."

"So what brought all of this on?"

"Another guy. She was kissing another guy."

"Ouch! Did she have an explanation?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess. I just really didn't hear her out about it, I was so upset."

"Understandable"

"But from her story, she didn't want to kiss him, he kissed her."

"And you believe her right?" Jackie asked.

"I think so..." I couldn't tell if I did or didn't. I guess I would have to.

"So what's her name?"

I paused for a moment, how was I going to go about doing this? Should I just out and tell her? Should I lie? Should I give her a warning first? Could I trust her?

"Actually, forget about it. I don't even care. But, what I do care about is you. And I want you to go." Jackie interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"I want you to go and make up with this amazing girl!"

"I don't know if that easy."

"Any girl would be crazy not to do anything to be with you. Go, and talk to her."

"Jackie, I can't thank you enough. Thank you for talking to me, thank you for being okay with this, thanks for going out with me tonight." I hugged her.

Jackie kissed me on the cheek, "I expect to be invited to the wedding!"

I chuckled, "Sure thing."

"What are you waiting for...go!"

* * *

><p>How much fun was nice Jackie?<p>

The next chapter is going to be AMAZING!

If you're reading this, please review! It would make me so so happy! :) Not to mention it motivates me to update sooner & write more! And it helps me to become a better writer!

Thanks in advance!


	6. Chapter 6

I drove back to my apartment, speeding more than 20 miles over the residential speed limit. I rushed up the stairs and into 3B where I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and freshened up. How was I going to go about this? I opened my phone and dialed speed dial #1, which was Aria's number. I hesitated for a second or two, and then mustered up the courage to call her. On the third ring she picked up.

"Ezra?"

"Aria, before you say anything, I just wanted to say..."

"I talked to Jason, and I told him that I was seeing someone and I didn't want him to think that I was interested and..."

"Where are you?" I interrupted.

"I'm at Spencer's house with her and Hanna...why?"

"I'll be there in like five minutes, wait for me."

And with that, I hung up the phone. Thank the lord her house was on the way in between the school and our favorite takeout restaurant because I knew exactly how to get there. On the way I went as fast as I possibly could, avoiding any intersections that had stoplights so I would not have to wait. Raindrops started to ping off my windshield. My heart was racing at a million miles per hour. I finally arrived at Spencer's house, I felt like it took hours, while it only took a few minutes. I turned off my car's lights, removed the keys from the ignition, and shut the door behind me as I stepped out of the car. I looked around, she was probably inside the house waiting for me to come so she wouldn't get wet, or maybe she wasn't going to come out. After I few seconds, I saw her.

"Ezra," Aria ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me. She was soaked from the sudden downpour. "...Ezra, I'm so sorry." She muffled into my chest. I kissed her forehead.

"shhhhhh," I hushed her, "Let's just forget about everything that happened."

I felt her nod her head.

I pulled away for a second and put my hands around her beautiful face.

"Aria," I looked into her eyes, "I want to be with you forever, and nothing and no one is going to change that."

"I do too, Ezra. I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life."

I couldn't tell you how long it was, but we stood there in silence for a moment. It could have been an hour, a few minutes, or merely seconds that we stood there basking in that moment.

Almost instantaneously, we were kissing. The rain falling even harder than it had before, but it did not matter to us. Our tongues were passionately pushing past each other's lips twirling around one another. My hands were intertwined with her soaked hair holding the back of her head. Her hands were grabbing at my back.

"I love you, Aria." I said as I pulled away. I brushed away a strand of hair that fell into her face.

"I will always love you, Ezra." She said back with a smile. We kissed once more, this time less passionate and more sweet and caring.

I was the luckiest man in the world. I had everything I could even need or want. Aria could have chosen Jason, or any other guy, but she chose myself. No one could ever change how I felt about her.

I could have just stayed in that moment forever.


End file.
